prison_boysfandomcom-20200214-history
General Kongou
General Kongou is the top of 12-Story Prison and TOKKOH. Appearance General Kongou wears a modified TOKKOH Uniform fit for his role in the prison. Personality He is quite strict and often intimidates most TOKKOH members. The Prison Boys Chapter 1 - The Special Political Police Special Story Heaven's Drug. if it existed, many people would be saved. In his past. His father told him that he's a sinful child. Since General Kongou was a little child and have been told by his father and did not understand but he understood that he wasn't loved by his father. He wondered why his father keep him alive if he was a sinful child. General Kongou doesn't remember when he knew the truth. The first memory was when he was shorter than his father's waist, he often held his son's hands and told to him he's a sinful child and will tell him the reason now. His hands were cold and the eyes were dark like a bottom of a well. He couldn't tell his emotion. He took his son to lead to the storeroom. He showing his mother was crouching on the floor. He could see how skinny she was even though she wearing kimono and her hair was matted. Her breath was so weak. His father told him that she's his mother while hearing father's voice, she lifted her head with surprise and looked at them, her eyes were full of fear and are a sin. Kangou understood what his father said meaning. The moment is the reason why he exists. His father and mother had a strategic marriage. It was decided by their parent. His mother had a someone she loved, and he wasn't his father. Mother and the man ran away from the wedding party and tried to commit a love suicide and taking poison each other, they tried to die with the beautiful love. Kangou thought maybe the God made a cruel judgment. His mother escaped death even though the man died, his mother had no way to die with him together. His father found the mother and brought her back to home but the mother had already been pregnant. The child was born safely and was accepted as a son in Kongou's family and got his life in exchange for his mother's freedom. He had been kept alive as the evidence of mother's sin. Father took him to the storeroom once in several months. His father told his son is the evidence of her sin is this child. Her sin killed that guy. Like he tried to tell her, his mother was afraid whenever she saw his son and he wasn't able to say anything. His mother regretted her past, hated her husband, and felt guilty about her son and went crazy. She told her son, she wanted to die and her son is the evidence of her sin. She begged him to kill her. He couldn't do anything for her, either kill nor save her. He just watched her struggle and died. He regretted himself that he had done. The year he turned 20, his father died. He said the last word to his son he will go to hell and his son will too. The evidence of the sin. His last words sank to the bottom of his heart and are still there. Using the power of his father's name. He gained a high position in a prison. One day, he heard a rumor about the mental hospital, corruptions are going on. The Metropolitan Police Department sent a spy and had an internal survey. He joined the survey too. The fact was they were taking advantage of the fact that patients have a poor judgment. They did not give the patients enough food and care, being in prisons seemed to be better. The patient was struggling reminded him of his mother. He could hear her voice that she wanted to die. He read and looked up the literature, then he found out only one thing of all the possibilities are, Heaven's drug is Hades grass. He found it, this what he thought his mother needed it and this will release patients from all the agonies and will lead them to the heaven, the drug will change the world. And this is the only one way he can do for his atonement. Character Gallery Card 2 "The boss of this story. He has all the appearances of a villain, but some people say that is why he looks like a good person. If you check the Taisho period, you can find a lot of words like Darwinism, the strong, the weak and good of society and stuff. To wrap them up, it means "we should abandon people who have difficulties or sickness and should let the others live because they are good." While I was making this scenario, an incident that reflects exactly this idea happened in Japan. Kongou is a villain in the story but his chasing what was "right" was what I thin the result of this story. It's like the person who conducted the terrible incident. I left my own answer up to Yamato, but I think how you feel is also one of the answers." Category:Incomplete Page Category:TOKKOH Category:Character Page